


Boyfriends and Bullies

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Bullying, Homophobia, Jace is protective, M/M, Victor aldertree is an ass, simon is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Simon finds himself cornered, Jace is a hero
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: quarantine fic challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Boyfriends and Bullies

Jace and Simon had been together since they were thirteen years old. Only a select group of people knew they were together, this included Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Clary, Maryse, Elaine and Luke.

When they had first gotten together they had both agreed they weren't ready to be completely out in regards to their relationship at school, Even though Simon had came out publicly as Pansexual the week before they got together. 

This left Simon as an easy target for bullies. His friends, bless them, always did their best to stick up for him and to always have one of them with him if he was alone. The only issue he faced was his bullies were Jace's team mates. Jace was the star quarterback and captain for Idris High's football team, which naturally led Simon to hide the bullying from him. 

At seventeen years old Simon knew he could hold his own against one or two people if he needed, but any more and he knew he was in trouble, which is why he tended to stick with his friends or wait until the halls were empty if he needed to. 

Simon was making his way through the halls of Idris High, heading to the library, thinking about how to surprise Jace for their four year anniversary that was coming up within the next two months. He really needed to top getting him a puppy like he had last year, he had gotten Jace a golden retriever puppy the latter had named Dan, for unknown reasons. 

As he rounded the corner, Simon noticed the football team leaning up against the walls next to the bathroom that was beside the library.

' oh shit ' he thought. Before he even got chance to think about turning around, they spotted him. 

"Hey look, it's the faggot! what you looking at Lewis? you ain't gonna get a piece of me no matter how much you stare at me." Victor Aldertree shouted at him, his friends jeering and laughing at him. Simon rolled his eyes at their immaturity. 

"Call me names all you want, It isn't going to change me or the fact I like dick. And for the record, you look like a dog so no, I don't want you and neither does anyone else, besides, I have a boyfriend who actually is attractive, now move out of my way." Simon retorted. 

'yeah maybe shouldn't have done that' he thought as he saw the anger on Victor's face multiply. 

within seconds Victor and his minions had circled around him and pinned him to the floor as Victor lay into him, delivering punch after punch, kick after kick, leaving Simon breathless and spitting out blood. Simon could already feel the broken nose and matching black eyes he had to go with it. 

It felt like he was laying there for hours just waiting for the next punch or kick to knock him out or kill him. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

Simon let out a breathless laugh and groaned in pain. He knew that voice, his guardian angel had arrived. 

"The faggot here called me a dog so we decided to teach him a lesson, right boys?" Aldertree snickered as he wiped Simon's blood off his hands onto his own jeans. 

"Yeah, probably after you provoked him by calling him a faggot you dickhead. Simon are you okay?" Jace said as he pushed passed Victor and helping Simon up off the floor. 

"Better now thanks to you, although I am kinda used to this from them now." Simon spoke, his voice muffled by blood and a swollen lip. 

"Oh baby, your face! Let me see it sweetheart." Jace exclaimed, taking Simon's chin in his hand, moving his head gently to examine the damage.

"Jace are you serious, did you just call him baby AND sweetheart?" Aldertree exclaimed in disgust. Jace shot him a glare. 

"How long have they been doing this to you Si?" He asked as he pulled out a tissue to wipe some of the blood off Simon's face. 

"Jace-" Simon started. 

"How long? and don't lie to me because I will find out." Jace asked again. 

"Since I came out." Simon mumbled, ducking his head down. 

"FOUR YEARS?! Baby you should have told me!" Jace cried out in disbelief. 

"I didn't want to worry you, besides, they're your friends, I didn't want you to think badly of them." He explained, wincing when Jace lifted his shirt to assess the damage to his torso. 

"Simon, Angel, they are not my friends and if they were then they definitely wouldn't be after this! you are my boyfriend, you have been since we were thirteen years old, that's nearly four years Simon, you are more important to me than them." Jace said, pulling Simon gently into a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"Now," Jace said, turning to his team after pulling out of the hug, "If you ever think about teasing, bullying or beating up MY BOYFRIEND again, I will not only have you kicked off the team and out of school but I will have you arrested and facing criminal charges. Do I make myself clear?" he yelled. They all nodded and ran off.

He turned back around just in time to see Simon swaying on his feet. 

"Hey, easy gorgeous, lets get you to the nurse." He said as he caught Simon before he fell. 

Jace lifted him into a bridal hold with ease, as if Simon weighed nothing, and carried him all the way to the nurse's office on the other side of the school. 

"Oh my, what happened to him?!" Nurse Alice Aldertree asked as Jace placed Simon on the bed. 

"you may not like this but that son of yours is a nasty homophobic piece of work. He and the rest of the football team decided to beat him up after he stood up for himself when they called him names. Victor was the one who got physical first, I didn't see how it started because I was in the bathroom but I came out to see him beating the crap out of Simon." Jace explained as Nurse Aldertree gathered supplies to clean up Simon's superficial wounds. 

upon hearing this she narrowed her eyes and growled. 

" I don't know how many times I have to tell that boy! His father is such a bad influence on him. I'm so sorry this happened, Simon is such a lovely boy." she said as she started cleaning up the unconscious teen. once done she phoned 9-1-1 and then called Elaine, Simon's mom. 

"I threatened to get them all expelled and arrested, but all I really want is to not have to worry about finding them beating my boyfriend half to death in the hallways again." Jace said as he sat holding Simon's hand. 

"Jace I don't blame you, no body deserves this, In fact, when the police get here to take your statement I want you to tell the truth, give them Victor's name, It's about time that boy faces the consequences of his actions." Alice said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jace nodded and wiped his face as he noticed he was crying. 

once the police arrived Jace was glad to see Luke, his new step-father and his partner. 

"Luke! oh thank god it's you." Jace said, relief evident on his face as he began giving his statement. 

When they finished Luke took Jace to meet Simon at the hospital. He ordered the nurse to let Jace see Simon on his authority. 

Jace walked into Simon's room and saw him sat up awake in bed. 

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Simon's waiting lips and running a hand through his blood matted hair. 

"A lot better now, they have me on morphine. I have several broken ribs, broken nose, fractured eye socket, severe bruising all over my torso, a split and swollen lip and a concussion." Simon sighed. 

"Si I-" Jace began. 

"Jace, babe I love you but if you say you're sorry one more time I might have to kill you. This wasn't your fault, nor was it mine. It was Victor's fault for being a homophobic jackass. Speaking of him, how'd his mom react?" 

Jace smiled and explained everything that happened while Simon was unconscious. 

"Woah, that's some pretty badass parenting. Most would have denied it or plead their innocence. I guess Victor hasn't been quiet about us though, half the school probably knows by now." Simon remarked. This is not how he wanted this to go. 

"Hey, I don't care anymore. In fact, let's take a picture to post on Instagram right now, because I'm done hiding, Plus it means I can keep you safe while we are being the cutest couple at school. I love you Simon Elijah Lewis, Always." Jace said. 

"I love you too Jonathan Christopher Herondale-Lightwood, Always." he replied. 

If there was a black and white photograph of Jace holding Simon's hand with an IV line in it on Instagram that night with the caption " My world, My love, thief of my heart since eighth grade, I love you always @Lewis_Simon_Lewis" well the entirety of Idris High School knew about it. 


End file.
